Trapped in my Mind
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: Lucifer is becoming stronger in Sam's head. He's beginning to make Sam do things for him, bad things. Rated M for sexual situations involving implied rape. Sam/Lucifer, hints of Wincest


_"You like that, don't you?" "No, no. Please stop." "Don't fight it. You can't win against me."_

Sam shot up in bed, drenched with sweat. He pushed his hair off of his forehead and took a long deep breath. It was just another nightmare, he told himself. He looked over to the bed next to his, Dean was still asleep.

Sam quietly got out of bed and went to the small bathroom to shower and try to get the nightmares out of his head. He washed his hair first, and then harshly scrubbed his body until it was numb and nearly raw. He then carefully covered his sore body in layers of clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dude, your bed is soaked. What'd you do? Pee all night?" Dean asked when he saw Sam emerging from the bathroom. Dean's loud voice startled Sam and he had to think for a moment before answering.

"No." was all Sam said, not even facing his older brother.

"Okay…" Dean said, confused by Sam's lack of eye-contact. "Whatever. You done in there? All this talking about pee is making me have to go." Once again, Sam took a moment to reply, prompting a worried look from Dean.

"Hey Sammy! You okay?" Dean said, waving his hand in front of Sam's face. Sam jumped back at the invasion of his personal space.

"I'm fine." Sam said shortly, sitting on the edge of his bed. Dean shrugged and went into the bathroom, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Well, that was fun last night, wasn't it?" the voice of Lucifer said in Sam's mind, but to Sam it seemed Lucifer was sitting right next to him. Lucifer placed his hand on Sam's thigh, making Sam shiver. The hunter pushed the scar on his left palm, willing Lucifer away, but that had stopped working days ago.

"Come on now, Sam. You loved what I did to you." Lucifer crooned into Sam's ear. Sam stood up and away from the bed, where Lucifer stayed.

"Go away." Sam said quietly. He couldn't speak too loud for fear that Dean would hear him. Lucifer stood up and walked toward Sam, pulling him into a tight embrace and placing his hands on the hunter's ass. Sam jerked away quickly before his body could respond to the touch.

"You loved that last night, Sammy." Lucifer taunted, using Dean's nickname for Sam. The long haired man pushed his palm in vain, trying desperately to make Lucifer leave. Lucifer, however, wasn't moving an inch.

"You know that doesn't work anymore. If I want you, I can have you. No more little tricks." Lucifer said, once again approaching his prey. Sam tried his best to ignore the advances, standing rigidly no matter where Lucifer touched him. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Lucifer disappeared, leaving Sam standing awkwardly in the middle of the room with a grimace on his face. Dean walked out of the bathroom and stared at Sam for a good minute before saying anything.

"Alright Sammy, tell me what's going on with you." The older boy said. Sam realized he was still standing stiffly and relaxed a little.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sam replied, going to sit on the bed again. Dean joined him.

"Don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' crap. I can tell when something's wrong. Is it Lucifer?" Dean asked, speaking firmly but quietly so that Sam would feel more comfortable. When Sam didn't answer, Dean put his hand on his brother's back startling Sam enough to make him jump off the bed again.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked harshly, put off by Sam rejecting his touch. Sam calmed down and sat on the bed opposite his older brother, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm okay, Dean. Just don't touch me." Sam said quietly. Dean shook his head in disappointment and stood up, pulling the key to the motel room out of his pocket.

"I'm going out to get some food. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you don't tell me what's going on when I get back, you don't get to eat." Dean said, walking towards the door. Sam didn't reply, so Dean walked out, once again leaving Sam alone.

"Alone at last. I thought he was never gonna leave." Lucifer said, suddenly appearing next to Sam on the bed. Sam didn't move to get away from him this time; he just stayed sitting with his head in his hands. The lack of response angered Lucifer.

"Talk to me, Sammy! Or am I going to have to initiate it like I do every time?" Lucifer said, moving into Sam's extremely personal space. Sam still didn't move.

"I'll go away if you give me a kiss." Lucifer said into Sam's ear. Without saying a word, Sam turned his head toward his psychotic companion. Lucifer took this as his cue and leaned closer, pushing his lips against the hunter's. Although this was only in Sam's mind, it all felt real to him; Lucifer's lips on his, firm and dry, Lucifer deepening the kiss, pushing Sam back on the bed. It all felt entirely too real.

"Stop," Sam managed to whisper as Lucifer began kissing his neck. If he were being honest with himself, Sam may have been enjoying this a little, but knowing he was with someone who poisoned his mind made it harder to enjoy.

Lucifer ignored Sam's requests and bit down on Sam's neck, running a hand down the hunter's body and to his thigh, ghosting over his cock in the process. Sam jerked toward Lucifer's hand at this and Lucifer smiled.

"I know you want this, Sam." he said into Sam's neck. Sam protested, trying to push Lucifer away.

"Stop! I don't want this!" Sam nearly shouted. Lucifer still ignored him.

"Sammy!" a yell came from the other side of the motel room door. There was the sound of keys in a lock and suddenly the door burst open. Dean walked in the room to find Sam lying on the bed, eyes shut tight and shirt half open. The older boy ran to his brother, dropping the bags of fast-food on the small table on his way over.

"Sammy, what's wrong? What's going on?" Dean said quietly, almost reaching a hand out for a comforting touch, but remembering Sam's response to his earlier touches, pulled back. Sam laid there, eyes still shut, trying to breathe evenly.

"It's nothing." Sam breathed. Dean noticed Sam was shaking and touched his hand.

"You can tell me anything, Sammy. I'm here to help." Dean said. Sam wrapped his hand around the one Dean was offering and held tight. "What is it Sammy?"

"It's Lucifer. He's… it's just getting worse." Sam finally opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean looked more worried than Sam had seen him in a while. He felt bad for not telling his older brother the whole truth, but how do you explain that something in your mind is raping you?

"Is he here now? Can you see him?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Good. Maybe if I stay with you, he'll stay away." Sam nodded and pulled Dean closer to him, wrapping his arms around his older brother. Dean reciprocated the gesture and held his little brother tightly, trying his best to comfort him without words.


End file.
